


[Podfic] Buzz Buzz

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Based off twitter art, Buttplugs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, In this house we appreciate chubby Aziraphale, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Very slight non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Just after the body swap Crowley left Aziraphale with a little surprise. Short and sweet smut with our two favorite husbands!





	[Podfic] Buzz Buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buzz Buzz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584031) by [Neko234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234). 

> This story has gone places, in the most wonderful game of creative pinball that I have yet seen in this fandom. Let me elaborate.
> 
> First (I think) there was a [comic by NK_asperako](https://twitter.com/NK_asperako/status/1169252401380937729), of what our favourite ineffable husbands would do while on their own in each others' bodies.  
Inspired by that, [ViviTheCat created this wonderful Twitter art](https://twitter.com/catofapocalypse/status/1171095598151241728?s=20) of the body swap, with Crowley dangling a remote control for what we can safely assume is a vibrating buttplug ... as a prompt for the #NSFWineffablehusbandsweek.  
At this point I promised to podfic whatever somebody would write for this prompt.  
Niko234 delivered.  
Meanwhile [NK_asperako has picked the story back up again to continue the initial comic](https://twitter.com/NK_asperako/status/1172479471577755648).  
Now, this is me, delivering on my promise. I hope, as always, that you may enjoy - but **do** check out the visual arts as well!
> 
> I love you all, folks. Creating together is so much better than doing it in silos.  
Also, since we're talking plugs, [come join our 18+ Discord server!](https://discord.gg/VwD6kMa)

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Buzz-Buzz-e5ca8s)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-8-13/23633034-44100-2-5147bb8df8c8c.m4a)


End file.
